Inevitable
by MetaGiga
Summary: A year after escaping from the Unknown, Wirt and Greg are sent off to an uncharted town in Oregon for some 'bonding time'. The only one that took them in once they arrived? Mabel Pines. Now the two have no choice but to return to daily abnormal situations with two other siblings that are scarily like the other...
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yeeet?"

Wirt sighed, turning away from his brother. It had been a year since their deadly experience that brought them to the Unknown. He still wondered how the both of them were still alive after escaping. "Greg, we'll be there soon," he responded, "Just stay in your seat already. I don't want you falling off, alright?"

Greg nodded, plopping back down into the bus seat next to Wirt. "Going to Oregon... Going to Oregon... Over to a place nobody knows about... Up in Oregon," Greg started singing to himself. Wirt just had a light smile as he looked over to him. Since everything that happened, he grew a little more fond of his half-brother. Weird how that stuff happens.

Suddenly, a loud croak came from Greg's bag which made Wirt jump. "Oh! Jason Funderburker, you wanna come out?" Greg asked the bag, then opened it. Instantly, a large frog hopped out. "Greg, I thought I told you that he was supposed to stay home!" Wirt scolded.

"Well, he was gonna miss me! Besides, we can't have all the fun without him!"

Arguing would be pointless. They were already hours from home and asking the bus driver to turn around would take up more time than it would be to even arrive in the uncharted town... Wait. "How did you take him out for fresh air anyway?! It's been almost eight hours!" Wirt demanded, somewhat surprised. Greg just gave him an innocent grin, "Well, you took a nap most of the way. I took him out lots of times!"

That's when Wirt's face flushed pink with embarrassment. Turning away out the window, he could see pine trees decorating the forests as they were being sent off to a place where neither of them had ever heard of:

Gravity Falls.

It was quite the peculiar name. Almost as if it were just a joke someone came up with and slapped it on a board entering a town. Then again, the two brothers had seen weirder things that they really wish they could forget about. However, being reminded of it made memories come back.

"Arrived at Gravity Falls!" the bus driver called, which made the two brothers turn to him. Grabbing ahold of their luggage, they exited the bus and took a look around. Apparently they were dropped off in front of some sort of diner... "... Now what?" Greg asked Wirt as his frog followed him. Wirt just looked around, then thought hard. "I... Don't know,"

Turning to ask the driver for any kind of help, it was found that he was long gone. Both brothers were silent until Greg spoke up, "This could be an adventure!"

Wirt just gave him a weird look. "An adventure to find someone to help us!" Greg continued. The younger brother then picked up his frog and began marching around, talking to everyone he saw. Wirt just sat down on the curb with a sigh.

Apparently his parents needed some 'bonding time'. So since Wirt had turned sixteen, they both decided that he and Greg should have a trip to help them get along. Just the two of them (and the frog). Wirt looked to the ground. Oh, if only they knew... Then he could be with Sara instead of on the streets watching his brother try to flag down a pedophile.

"You okay, man?"

Looking up, Wirt could see a kid around twelve... Maybe thirteen. He wore summer clothes, like shorts and a red short sleeve shirt. The thing that really stood out was his white and blue hat with a pine tree design. "Oh, I'm fine. My brother's just talking to everyone in the entire town and possibly going to get the both of us in trouble instead of getting us help. Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Wirt replied sarcastically. The kid sat down next to him, sighing, "I know how you feel."

Wirt looked to the boy suspiciously. "Yeah? How so?" he challenged. "Well," the boy began, "I have a twin sister that gets into these boy crushes every week. She also gives me a 'makeover' while I'm sleeping. To put it simply, she's the polar opposite of me... But, we get along most of the time,"

Wirt was surprised. So there was someone that had almost the same situation as him with a sibling? "Dipper! Dipper!"

Looking over, he saw Greg being dragged over by a girl wearing a huge sweater even though it was really hot out. "Look! There was this cute little boy asking people if they could help them find a place to stay! Can we-"

"No, Mabel. We don't even know him and he could have parents somewhere!"

"But Dipper! He has a frog that'd be a perfect new friend for Waddles!" the girl, Mabel, complained. Greg looked over to Wirt and waved. "Hi Wirt! This nice fuzzy sweater girl said she'd help us out!"

"No, Greg. She reminds me of the guy we convinced we were his nephews!"

That's when Wirt and 'Dipper' stopped. Looking to the other, they could only say this:

"Is that who you were talking about?"

* * *

Well, I just wanted to do this. You know how that is, right? Itching to write a story. Well, I've had this idea on the brain for a while now. So... Yeah. I'm super worried about OOCness. Just to clarify, Dipper and Mabel are 12, Greg's 8, and Wirt's 16.

Oh, I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR OVER THE GARDEN WALL.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery Shack was what it was called. A small secluded building far away from town in the woods. And to Wirt's surprise, Mabel and Dipper lived there. Upon opening the door to the facility, Wirt and Greg were able to see what it was exactly.

A total tourist trap.

In the middle of the room they were in stood a man in a tuxedo showing tourists a weird looking taxidermy beaver with multiple heads. "Step right up and see the newest addition to the exhibit of bizarre creatures I found while nobody was around... The king of all beavers... THE THREE HEADED-"

A head fell off.

"... TWO HEADED BEAVER!"

Nevertheless, the gullible audience gave gasps and murmurs of excitement. "Is this really where you live?" Wirt asked Dipper, who laughed uncomfortably in response. "Uh... Yeah. We're living with our Great Uncle Stan for the summer... I assure you, I do NOT plan on doing this when I grow up."

Meanwhile, Greg slipped through the crowd to take a look at the 'Two Headed Beaver'. "Whoa, Jason Funderburker. Is that for real?" he asked his frog, which merely croaked back. Curiously, Greg went up to the taxidermy creature and started poking it, "Poke poke poke..."

This made the man showing the thing look down to him. "Kid, watch it! It took me two hours to glue-uh-catch the thing!" the man in the tuxedo snapped. Greg just looked up at him and gave him a big grin, "This thing is funny looking, mister!"

"That's because it's a two headed beaver, now stop messing up the attraction!"

Wirt stepped in, grabbing his brother. "I'm so sorry, sir. My little brother loves getting into trouble," he apologized. The man just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well put a leash on him," he replied. Wirt was annoyed with that response, but shook it off. Walking back to the twins with Greg in tow, Wirt sighed in frustration. "Don't worry, Grunkle Stan won't be like that when the two of you are staying here!" Mabel reassured with a smile, showing her braces. Wirt really didn't like the idea of having to spend the summer with that guy, but what else was there? Living on the streets was out of the question, even if he more or less did at some point.

"Alright, follow me," Dipper instructed the two brothers as he made his way up the stairs to the attic. Wirt was confused on why he was led to the attic, but then found out why when he saw the room.

The twins lived up there. In fact, there was an invisible line that divided the attic between the two it seemed. One side was covered in boy band posters and... Glitter... While the other was decorated with maps and books. Dipper went to the side devoid of glitter and carefully slipped some sort of book hidden under the covers of the bed into his jacket. "Okay, you guys wait here. I'll ask a buddy of mine if you can bunk out in his break room," Dipper told Wirt and Greg and went back down the stairs. "... Did you see that just now, Greg?" Wirt asked his brother, who was using excess glitter to decorate Jason Funderburker. Greg just stared back at Wirt, a puzzled expression on his face, "See what?"

"Dipper took some sort of book with him..." Wirt trailed off. Greg just walked up to him and patted him on the back. "You must be gettin' a headache," Greg concluded, "Try putting a pillow on your head! It makes me feel better if I'm feeling bad!"

Wirt just shook his head. "No, Greg. I swear I saw him try to hide his book."

* * *

Dipper hurried downstairs. Hopefully they didn't see the journal... Who knows what they'd think? Taking one last look at the journal, Dipper ran around the Mystery Shack to find the awesomest friend he's ever met. The Mystery Shack's handyman: Soos. Fortunately, the very handyman was coming out of his break room as soon as Dipper looked. Once Soos saw him, he gave him a wave, "Hey dude. What's up?"

"Soos, would it be okay if two kids we met today stayed in your break room because they don't have any other place to go to and they'd have to be on the streets with McGucket all summer if we don't?"

It was quiet for a few seconds, but Soos broke the silence with a laugh. "Of course, dude! Besides, having more dudes around means it'll be more fun around here," Soos said, "But you might want to take it up with Mr. Pines. Just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean he will, dude."

Dipper gave Soos a nod and quickly went to Gruncle Stan, who was seeing off the last of his customers. "Um, Grunkle Stan?"

Stan just looked over to him, "What is it, kid?" he asked as he began closing up shop. "Well... Is it okay if two kids we met stay here for the summer because they have nowhere else to g-"

"Can they work?"

"Huh?"

"Work. Can they work."

"I... Guess so?"

"Then they can stay. They begin tomorrow morning, so tell it to 'em."

Dipper slowly nodded then dashed up to the attic. Opening the door, he put on the best smile he could. "Well, there's good news and... Bad news," he announced. Greg gave a bright smile, however Wirt was clearly worried. "Good news! Good news first!" Greg requested as Jason Funderburker croaked in delight. "Well, the good news is that you can stay," Dipper answered. Wirt looked a little bit relieved, but was still curious. "And the bad news?"

That made Dipper laugh nervously. "Well... If you want to stay, you have to work..." he explained. Wirt just stared at him wide eyed. "So, he wants child labor from us?"

"Pretty much."

"What's child labor?" Greg asked Wirt and Dipper, his head tilted to the side. "Remember when we did a few hours of field work in Pottsfield?" Wirt asked Greg, who replied with a nod. "Well, it's kind of the same thing."

Dipper was confused. He hadn't heard of 'Pottsfield' before... Maybe the two brothers have their own share of mysteries?

... Nah.

* * *

Oh man I'm super worried about OOCness D: I hope I'm not straying too much away


End file.
